In the related art, a technique of performing authentication in a server using an image captured by a camera and cancelling protection of secrecy when the authentication succeeds has been known.
However, in a system of transmitting an image to a server to process the image, as the number of cameras is increased, the number of images transmitted to the server is increased in proportion to the number of cameras, so that the speed of the process of the server is decreased.